


Public Offering

by Brenda



Series: Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charity Auctions, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is still Captain America, all the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: "Missed you so much...so fucking much," Steve moaned, then dove back in, his tongue curling, slick and heated, against Bucky's own.
 Bucky just deepened the kiss, biting and sharp, slid his tongue alongside Steve's until all he could feel, all he knew, was Steve and only Steve.  His touch, his scent, the solid feel of his body, the greedy moans as kiss slid into kiss.  Nothing existed outside of this bubble of heat and desire.    "On your knees," he ordered, in the hushed space between them.  "I want you to show everyone how sweet you look when you're choking on my cock."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).



> Happiest of all birthdays to Boop!!! ILU BB!!!!!!

Steve shifted impatiently from foot to foot, willing the quinjet to land already. The bold, proud New York skyline on the horizon only added to his impatience, fueling his desire to be on the ground. It had been a long two months away, and he was eager to be home.

He was so intent on his thoughts and watching through the glass that he started when Tony joined him on the deck. 

"Stand down, big guy, it's just me," Tony said, clapping him companionably on the shoulder. He'd joined Steve on the last leg of his UNICEF outreach mission, meeting him in Vietnam, and continued with him through Laos and Cambodia. Steve had been grateful for both the company and the doors that Tony had been able to open by virtue of his presence. 

"Yeah, just...ready to be home, I guess," Steve replied. He loved his work with the Avengers, and the work he did with various charities across the globe, but things were different these days.

These days, he had a reason to come back to New York. He just hoped Bucky was in town himself. It had been far too long since they'd been together, and while texting and video-chats were fine for certain things, Steve was tired of his own hands on his body. He wanted – he _needed_ – Bucky. His hands, his touch, the weight and feel of his dick sliding deep down Steve's throat, the taste of his come thick on Steve's tongue. 

"There is something to be said for sleeping in one's own bed," Tony agreed, then gave him a sly look. "Unless, of course, it's not _your_ bed you're looking to sleep in tonight."

Steve wasn't going to give Tony the satisfaction of blushing, even though he'd been thinking that very thing. "Tony..."

"Hey, I'm just happy my generous donation worked out so well for you," Tony said, with another easy grin. "It's good to see you happy. Just make sure you let me give the first speech at the wedding."

"It's not...we're not...serious like that," Steve protested, but it sounded feeble, even to his own ears. Avengers Tower was coming into closer view – freedom was only minutes away. "We just enjoy each other’s company, that's all."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Steve scowled, but Tony just shrugged. "Look, I'm not trying to stick my nose in –"

"Good –"

"But I've known Barnes since he was a kid, and I've never seen him take to anyone the way he has you. You two've been pretty exclusive now for months, which, by the way, is a rare thing. We're talking unicorn rare." Then Tony gave him a friendly leer. "Sure, you're way more vanilla than his usual type, but every man has to settle down sometime."

Steve thought about the bruises Bucky left all over his body, marks he proudly wore, even though they faded far too quickly for his liking. Thought about the long and myriad list of kinks Bucky'd been only too happy to indulge, the way Bucky could hold him down and make him beg with nothing more than a single word or touch – and had to fight back his body's natural reaction. The sex between them had been amazing from the first night they'd met, and had only gotten better in all the time since. Bucky was open to anything, to _everything_ , knew how to push Steve to the very edge of his limits without going over them, knew exactly how to blur the line between pain and pleasure until they were one and the same.

Meeting Bucky had, in a very real sense, saved him. Before Bucky, no one had given a damn about his pleasure beyond the superficial, had seen him as anything other than a symbol or a notch on their bedpost. But ever since their eyes met at the charity auction all those months ago, Steve had known, somewhere deep inside, that he'd found a kindred spirit. That the aura of danger and recklessness Bucky radiated like a beacon was one that matched Steve's own.

But he couldn't tell Tony any of that. He and Bucky had an agreement – respectable and proper to the outside world, indulging each other only behind closed doors. And maybe the lines had gotten a little blurred as of late, with Steve staying the night the last couple of times they'd gotten together, and the actual date they'd gone on, just the two of them, no cameras or press nearby to note the occasion. But there was still a delicate balance to their dance, one Steve was loathe to disrupt.

Although, maybe they should. Bucky had been so generous, with both his time and his body, had given Steve so much of himself without any hint of needing reciprocation. But Steve could see it sometimes in the way Bucky looked at him, could feel it in the way Bucky's touch seemed to linger more and more. Maybe Bucky was just as wary of changing their arrangement as Steve, maybe he was just as afraid of taking that next step and what it would mean for them, how it would change things between them.

But maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked, as the quinjet started its descent to the rooftop pad at the Tower.

"Sure. Is it illegal? Immoral? Both?" Tony asked, with a gleeful smirk.

"Neither, I think, but some people might disagree about the second part," Steve replied. "I just need a table at somewhere pretty exclusive."

"Oooh, you want to take Barnes out on a romantic date, is that it? Done," Tony said, snapping his fingers. "Just name the place."

"Thanks," Steve said, then told him.

He had the satisfaction of watching Tony's eyes widen. "You..." He stopped, seemed to compose himself, and gave Steve a hard look. "I'm not going to ask how you even know the name of that place –"

"Probably for the best," Steve agreed, with his own smirk. Getting one over on Tony happened so rarely; he was going to cherish this moment for all it was worth.

"But sure, I can get you in, no problem. You _do_ know what type of establishment it is, right?"

"Yes, Tony, I know exactly what it is."

Tony cleared his throat. "Well, okay. Let me make a phone call."

"Thanks," Steve said, and walked down the ramp to the roof without another word. He had some shopping to do.

***

Bucky tried his best not to work too many weekends, but part of being the big boss meant he sometimes didn't have a choice. He prided himself on leading by example, which meant being involved in the creation process of every game, sitting in on every scenario and design meeting, and working tirelessly on making sure every product they put on the shelves was the very best it possibly could be. All of which meant, at the moment, he was in the middle of a very long Saturday at the office, and it was threatening to go even longer. He'd been in emergency coding mode for the past six hours, trying to fix an error in a key scene in their newest game, _Winter Soldier II: Winter's War_. The franchise was by far his company's most lucrative, and with a tight deadline staring them in the face, every hour counted.

He absently reached for his mug, then grimaced at the lukewarm, bitter taste. Nothing worse than cold, stale coffee, he thought, even as he took another sip. It was better than nothing right now. 

There was a rap on his office door. "Uh, boss…"

Bucky tore himself away from his bank of monitors with a muted growl of frustration, and swiveled his chair around to face Darcy Lewis, his VP of Logistics. "Yeah, what is it?"

She jerked her head in the direction of the lobby. "There's, uh…I think your boyfriend is standing at reception right now?"

"What?" Bucky shook his head, sure he was hearing wrong.

"Your boyfriend?" Darcy repeated. "Tall, muscly, sometimes calls himself Captain America?" 

"Steve's here? Like, here in the office, here?" Bucky clarified, even though there wasn't anything else Darcy could have meant. 

Darcy twirled a curl of hair around her finger and shrugged. "Well, it's either that or someone who looks a lot like him. And if there are two men in New York City with an ass like that, then I'm calling dibs on the twin."

Bucky chuckled and stood, grabbing his coffee cup. He may as well get himself a refill while he was up. "Alright, I'll go check it out," he said. Steve had been out of the country the last several weeks on a humanitarian mission, and wasn't due back in the States for another ten days, but maybe he'd finished up early. "And go home already, for God's sake. One of us should be out enjoying the weekend."

Darcy laughed. "I have two more emails to send out, then I'm bolting, I promise."

"You better. Don't make me order you."

"As if you could," she scoffed, patting his cheek as she headed back to her office. "You're way too much of a pussycat."

"Shut it, Lewis," he called to her retreating back, and laughed again when she just lazily flipped him off. It was nice being around people who didn't give a good goddamn about his family name or fortune.

Steve was standing at reception, alright, his ballcap and aviators doing nothing at all to hide his identity. But then, as Darcy had noted, it was almost impossible to hide a body like that. The jeans he was wearing were doing amazing things for his thighs and his t-shirt was stretched nice and tight across that impressive chest. Bucky was red-blooded enough to appreciate the view, even if this wasn't the time or place to indulge himself.

Still, it had been a long couple of months since he'd seen Steve. Bucky figured no one would blame him for at least looking his fill.

He was thankful that it was Saturday and Wanda wasn't sitting at her desk right now, because he had no doubts that, if it was a normal weekday, half the office would be finding some excuse or another to wander up front to get a glimpse of the real, live superhero in their midst.

When Steve spotted him, he smiled and lifted his hand in greeting, then hooked his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt. "Hey, I was just getting ready to text you."

Bucky stayed where he was on his side of the desk. If he moved any closer, he wasn't sure he could trust himself not to yank Steve to him and nibble on those full, pouty lips. Steve had never come to his office before – he had no idea how to act or what to say. They'd never discussed the protocols for this situation. 

He finally settled on the innocuous. "You're back early," he said.

"Yeah." Steve offered a winsome smile. "I was, uh...I just got back into town, and I dropped by your place, but you weren't there, so I..." He gestured at Bucky. "You look different. I mean, good, but...different."

Bucky glanced down at himself. He was in his usual work clothes – threadbare jeans, flip-flops and an old Mets shirt that had been washed so much it was faded to a light blue. At least everything was clean. "What, you thought I wore bespoke suits to the office?" he asked, amused. He could just see the looks everyone on his staff would give him if he tried.

"No, yeah, you're right. You, um...." Steve cupped the back of his neck and offered a sheepish, hopeful, under the lashes look. The one he normally wore when he was getting ready to ask Bucky to fuck him until he couldn't see straight. Every atom in Bucky's body hungered in response. "Is it gonna break protocol if I say I missed you?"

Bucky fought to keep still. Outside the bedroom, Steve was still reserved, always held a little of himself back. The admission was as surprising as it was welcome. "I guess that would depend on whether you meant it," he carefully replied.

"I did. I do. I mean, fuck, I just – here." Steve fished a slightly creased envelope, embossed with Bucky's name, from his back pocket and thrust it out. "I know you're probably busy, since you're here on the weekend and all, so, um. I really just came by to give you this."

Bucky took it with a curious look. "It's not even my birthday."

"I know," Steve replied, with another enigmatic smile. "Let's just say it's a gift for both of us."

Even curiouser. Bucky loved a good mystery. "Now you definitely have my attention."

"Good." Steve gestured at the envelope. "I'll, um, let you get back to work."

"Will I see you later?" Bucky asked. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to drag Steve to the bank of elevators and take him home and fuck him into next week. Only the thought of the looming deadline kept him in place. He'd missed Steve – missed him more than he was comfortable admitting, even to himself – but he still had a lot of work ahead of him.

Steve flicked the tip of his tongue out over his bottom lip. "I really hope so," he said, with another under the lashes look, then walked out the door without another word.

Bucky studied the envelope for another moment, then ripped it open. And raised an eyebrow at the invitation.

 _Your presence tonight is humbly requested at Inferno at 9pm sharp. Black tie._

Inferno. How did Steve even _know_ about Inferno?

Fuck. Suddenly, work was the very last thing on Bucky's mind.

***

Bucky spent a second just outside the secluded entrance to the club making sure his hair was properly slicked back and his bowtie was straight. Then he rapped once on the door and gave the passcode and his name to the hulking doorman and was ushered inside. The interior hadn’t changed since the last time he'd been at Inferno – it was still opulent and dark, with beautifully handcrafted mahogany booths lined around an artfully lit stage, elegant crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling, and a polished oak bar running the length of one wall. 

The hostess greeted him with a ready smile. "Mr. Barnes, it's a pleasure to welcome you back with us tonight."

"It’s good to be back, Lilly," he said, with a smile. "Has...um...?" He paused, unsure how to ask if Steve had arrived. 

She seemed to read his mind, because she stepped from behind the stand. "Right this way. Your companion is waiting for you at your usual booth."

He followed her through the club, nodding his respects to a few of the regulars, all lounging with their chosen ‘pets’ for the night, naked and collared and obediently kneeling at their feet. Bucky didn’t recognize the Domme or her sub up on the stage, but he appreciated the show they were putting on all the same.

"Here you are," Lilly said, and gestured at the booth. 

Bucky stopped, stunned, lips parted in a silent O as everything around him filtered to white noise. Kneeling perfectly still on the lush carpet just next to the seat, head bent and with a leather collar adorning his neck and nothing else on, was –

" _Steve_?" he breathed. He was barely aware of Lilly walking away.

 _This_ was Steve's plan for the night? _This_ was why he'd looked so flustered earlier when he'd given Bucky the invitation, why he'd fled without waiting for Bucky to open the envelope? Fuck, this was...Bucky didn't even have the words for it.

Steve was here, naked and gorgeous and _submitting_ himself to Bucky, in public for everyone at the club to see. And yes, of course, Inferno had a sterling reputation for protecting its clients' anonymity and privacy, but still. Everyone here tonight would know that Steve Rogers – Captain America himself – belonged to Bucky Barnes.

_Jesus._

"Thank you," he murmured, low enough only Steve could hear. "This is...it's. Sweetheart, this is the best thing anyone’s ever done for me."

Steve didn’t look up, but Bucky could _see_ him relax between one breath and the next, could see the way his shoulders fell and his back rounded. God, he was beautiful. Miles of golden skin and sculpted muscle, and the collar was – well. Bucky had no idea what he'd done to warrant a gift like this, but he was thankful as all hell he got to reap the rewards.

He slid into his seat, and patted his legs, eager to finally get his hands on Steve after so long. "On my lap," he commanded, and inwardly sighed in pleasure when Steve gracefully rose to his feet, then draped those lovely, thick thighs on either side of Bucky’s. The weight of him was solid and warm, and he was the prettiest thing Bucky'd ever seen.

He ran his hands along that sculpted back, and nudged at Steve’s lips with his own, the kiss both as light as air and heavy with carnal intent. Felt Steve shiver in anticipation and need, knew it matched his own. "First things first," he said, and flicked his tongue out to run along Steve’s lower lip. "What's your word?"

"Brooklyn," came the soft reply.

"Good." It was the one they normally used when they played, which made things easier. "Did you prep yourself for me?"

Steve nodded, but didn't raise his head. "Yessir. In the dressing room before you got here."

Even better. "That's good," he said, sliding his palms along the hard line of Steve's thighs. "I'm pleased to hear it."

"Thank you."

The next kiss was just as light, barely a brush of lips on lips. "You ready to let the world see how good you can be for me?"

Steve swallowed, throat bobbing as he stuttered out a nod. "Please," he said, the tremble in his voice matching the trembling of his limbs. " _Please_..."

Bucky grabbed a handful of Steve's hair, and yanked him forward into a kiss before Steve could finish the thought. Steve stilled for a brief second, then almost immediately melted, his lips going soft and pliant under Bucky's the way they always did. He tasted tart, different, like he'd been eating apples maybe, and Bucky licked into his mouth, tried to chase it until he could get to Steve's taste underneath. Strong hands clamped down on Bucky's shoulders, digging hard crescents through his jacket and shirt to his skin, and he welcomed the pain of it. The reminder that this was real. That Steve was submitting himself entirely into Bucky's hands. That he _trusted_ Bucky enough to do this for him.

"Missed you so much...so fucking much," Steve moaned, then dove back in, his tongue curling, slick and heated, against Bucky's own.

Bucky just deepened the kiss, biting and sharp, slid his tongue alongside Steve's until all he could feel, all he knew, was Steve and only Steve. His touch, his scent, the solid feel of his body, the greedy moans as kiss slid into kiss. Nothing existed outside of this bubble of heat and desire. 

"On your knees," he ordered, in the hushed space between them. "I want you to show everyone how sweet you look when you're choking on my cock."

Steve flashed him a tiny, grateful smile, then slid down to the floor between Bucky's spread knees. Nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Bucky's slacks, and peeled the sides and his underwear down, exposing his already hard dick. Steve bent his head, inhaled deep, like he was trying to breathe Bucky in, and then his lips were sliding down along his length, slick and hot and utterly perfect.

Bucky tangled his fingers in the silky fall of Steve's hair, the way he knew Steve liked best, and pushed down, forced Steve to take even more of his cock. Met the curious, approving looks of the other patrons around him with a small nod, and a possessive smirk.

He didn't care if the whole world watched them getting off and using each other, didn't care if they had an audience the size of Madison Square Garden. All he cared about was the fact that everyone knew Steve was going home with _him_ at the end of the night. This was his. 

_Steve_ was his. 

***

Fuck, but Steve had missed this so much. Missed the heavy, hot weight of Bucky's dick in his mouth, the hard length filling his throat. He moaned his appreciation, the hum reverberating and spreading throughout his body, and flattened his tongue along the underside as he started to bob his head. Dimly, he was aware that there were eyes on him, that they had an audience watching him, naked and vulnerable and collared, on his knees and with a mouthful of cock, but the thrill of it wasn't nearly as sharp as the thrill that came from making Bucky feel good.

He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but Bucky's pleasure had become important to him. Bucky himself had become important to him.

"That's it," Bucky encouraged, his thumb grazing Steve's jaw, wordlessly telling him to take more. "You're doing so good for me, baby, I'm so proud of you..."

Steve preened under the praise, and sank into his role, his rightful place at Bucky's feet. Sank into Bucky's voice, Bucky's touch, the gentle commands and gentle approval spilling forth in equal measure. He redoubled his efforts, lightly scraped his teeth along the length the way he knew Bucky loved, and whimpered in pleasure when Bucky's hips rose, meeting the slide of his lips. He was choking, drowning, every sense attuned to the way Bucky moved with him. Feasted on the salty taste of precome hitting the tip of his tongue when he laved attention on the slit, feasted on the perfect way Bucky's cock felt hitting the back of his throat again and again and again. 

"Perfect," Bucky murmured, rough fingers scraping across Steve's scalp, holding him in place. "So pretty, you should see everyone watching you..."

Steve's eyes fluttered, tears pooling at the corners, as he sank down, his nose brushing across the wiry dark hairs of Bucky's groin. He wanted, he wanted, God, he wanted so much, _please, Buck, please_ , he was dying, he –

Bucky pulled on his hair, and he whimpered at the loss of Bucky's cock, even as he obediently sat back on his heels. His throat was raw and bruised, but still, he hungered. Still he ached.

Bucky looked down at him, those stormy eyes hooded and possessive, and Steve's body sang in response. _Yes, you own me, you own me, please. Make me yours._

"You did so well," Bucky said, his voice hoarse, thick with want. "You need any more prep?"

Steve mutely shook his head. He wanted the burn and stretch, wanted to _feel_ it when Bucky claimed him.

"Good." Bucky patted his thighs again. "I want you to face the room while I fuck you, so you can see how beautiful you look through everyone else's eyes. I want everyone to see how well you take my cock, how well you beg for me when I'm balls deep in that perfect ass of yours."

Steve shivered all over, swallowed back the moan. "Thank you," he breathed, so grateful his heart hurt. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve this man, but he was thankful all the same. 

It took a little maneuvering, but finally Steve was straddling Bucky's lap, his back pressed against Bucky's strong chest, the heat incinerating him, even through the thin material of Bucky's shirt. He sank down on the thick, gorgeous length of Bucky's cock, the throbbing discomfort exquisite, igniting Steve from within like fireworks. His thighs trembled as Bucky eased him down until he was seated, so full he was light-headed, the sparks of pain from the invasion the best kind of pleasure.

Sharp teeth scraped across his neck just above the collar as Bucky thrust up. "You watching everyone like I asked?" 

"Yes, _fuck_ ," Steve hissed, as Bucky started to move. He swept his gaze across the room – there were a few people still interested in the show on the stage, but the majority of the patrons were focused on him and Bucky. On watching as Steve surrendered himself to Bucky's care, as Captain America happily and willingly submitted himself, a toy to be used for another man's pleasure.

The thrill of it was intoxicating, seductive, kicked every one of Steve's senses into an even higher gear. Steve belonged to Bucky, and everyone here knew it, the proof playing out right in front of their eyes. The greatest soldier in the modern era was owned, wholly and completely, not by the government, but by a single person. By a man who treated him like he was precious, who looked at him like he was human, and fucked him like being inside him was the only pleasure he'd ever need.

"You're mine," Bucky whispered, echoing Steve’s thoughts. His teeth caught the edge of the collar, dragged it down Steve's throat, scraping it against his skin. "All of you is mine."

"Yours, yes..." Steve groaned, rocking back into Bucky's thrusts, hands fisted at his sides. His own dick was hard, precome smearing across his abdomen with every shift of Bucky's cock inside him, but he didn't move to touch himself. He wanted to come just like this, just from Bucky fucking him, owning him, just from the jealous way everyone was looking at them, like they couldn't figure out which one of them they envied more.

He shifted to spread his legs a little further apart, giving everyone a better view of the action. Hoped everyone could see the way his ass was stretched tight around Bucky's cock, the slow, confident way Bucky moved inside him, a perfect fit.

Out of all of the people Steve had been with, in both his old life and this new one, no one knew his body the way Bucky did. No one else could undo him with a touch, bring him to his knees with a look, or make him beg until he ran out of words entirely. No one else indulged Steve as shamelessly as Bucky did, or gave so much of himself without asking for anything in return other than Steve's surrender. Such a small price, and one Steve would joyfully pay, over and over, as long as Bucky wanted him.

(He was starting to think that there wasn't much he wouldn’t do to keep Bucky's interest and attention.)

Bucky kept a tight, solid hold of Steve's hips, nails raking along warm skin, as he rocked deeper inside Steve's body. Sparks shot down Steve’s spine, a never-ending cascade of pleasure that stole the breath from his lungs, and higher thought from his brain. All he wanted – all he could think – was more. Please, more, please, Buck, _please_... 

"Shh," Bucky crooned (had Steve been talking out loud?), smoothing his hands over Steve's chest, breath hot against Steve's nape. "You know I've got you, sweetheart. You know I'll make you feel good." He drove up, the head of his dick rubbing at Steve's prostate, the friction perfect, so perfect, _everything_ Bucky was doing was perfect –

Steve jerked, his orgasm sweeping over him, a strong undertow yanking him along in its wake, come spattering all across his stomach and groin. Bucky managed one more thrust, two, then stilled, pulsing inside him, his breath harsh at Steve's ear. Steve slumped against Bucky's chest, blindly turned his head until their lips met, the kiss messy, a little desperate, both of them coming down degree by slow degree. 

Steve had no idea how much time passed before he opened his eyes, but someone had come by, because there was a damp washcloth folded on a silver serving tray at their table. Steve took it, wiped away the worst of the mess on his body, and then reluctantly lifted himself from Bucky's lap to sit next to him in the booth. He handed Bucky the washcloth, watched as Bucky also cleaned himself up, then tucked his cock back into his underwear, and zipped his pants back up. Once again (unless one looked closely) the perfect picture of sophisticated debauchery.

But the smile Bucky turned his way was soft, almost sweet, so at odds with the one he'd given Steve earlier. "You good?" he asked, fingering the collar with a light touch.

Steve shivered, but nodded. "I don't...I don't want to take it off yet."

"Okay." Bucky smiled again, deeper, wider. His face was flushed with exertion, sweat dotting his forehead and beading above his upper lip. Steve couldn't stop staring. "You feel like staying here or...?"

"Come home with me." The words felt like they were punched out of him.

"To...my place?" Bucky asked, frown lines creasing his forehead.

"No, mine," Steve corrected. It was long past time he did this. Bucky'd given him so much, opened so much of himself to Steve – the least Steve could do was return the favor. "I want you to fuck me on my bed. I want you to stay the night. I want to smell you on my sheets tomorrow."

"Steve..." Those beautifully expressive eyes darkened, desire and something else flickering in their depths. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." He wanted – fuck, he wanted so many things. Things he was only beginning to realize. "I know this isn't...I know it's changing the arrangement, but ever since that night – ever since our date, the real one, I mean," Steve clarified, even though he knew Bucky knew what he meant, "I've wanted...I've thought about..."

He blew out a sharp breath, at a loss for words. Earlier, with Bucky inside him, things had been simpler.

"Me too," Bucky told him, quiet and sure. "But you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. What we have is enough, you know that."

It wasn't. Not even close. Not for either of them. Steve was strong enough to admit that now.

"I know we've done this backwards. I know, I owe you – I've kept myself from you," Steve confessed, lowering his voice to match Bucky's. The intimacy of the moment wrapped around them like a blanket, shielding them from the rest of the room. He brought one of Bucky's hands up to his lips, pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Felt the strength in Bucky's grip, and found his own strength to continue. "You were...you were supposed to be my selfish folly. My act of rebellion against this...this future where no one knows me, who I really am. But, you've become..." He stopped, shrugged again in frustration. Helpless to articulate the yearning and want beating in his chest, hammering hard against his ribs.

Bucky pulled him close, wrapped him in strong arms, and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to say anything else. We don't have to do this here."

"Okay." Steve sighed in relief at the reprieve. Maybe he could find the words he needed once he had a little bit of time to think. "Did you drive or…?"

"No, I had Terry drive me. Do you want to leave now?"

"Yeah, I..." Steve didn't regret a second of what they'd done tonight – in fact, he wanted to come back here again, maybe spend the entire evening on his knees sucking Bucky off next time, if that was something Bucky wanted. But he was ready to have Bucky all to himself. "If that's good with you?"

"More than." Bucky pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Go get dressed, and I'll call Terry to pick us up."

"Okay." He scooted to the edge of the booth, then stopped and turned, facing Bucky once again. "Thank you."

Bucky shook his head, his lips curling up. "Steve, I mean it, you really need to stop thanking me for giving me exactly what I want. Making you feel good...you have no idea how much I love that I can do that for you. I love that you trusted me enough to ask me to come here and give this to you."

"I do trust you. More than anyone else I've met." In fact, Steve was starting to...well, he didn't want to jinx anything, even in his own head.

They rode to Steve's place in silence, but the quiet was comfortable. Easy. Bucky held Steve close, pressing light kisses to Steve's neck and lips and shoulder, anywhere he could reach. He also couldn't stop toying with the collar, brushing his fingers over it every chance he could get. Steve shivered each time, both at the casual possessiveness _and_ the gentle care. No one had ever given him this, or anything close to it. He'd never been close enough to anyone before or after the ice for it to have come up.

Steve ushered Bucky inside his apartment with a smile and nervously waited in the doorway as Bucky walked around the living room. Tried to see it through Bucky's eyes – the spartan furniture, the lack of art or photos on the walls. In fact, apart from the overflowing bookcases, there wasn't much sign that anyone lived here. It had always just been a place for Steve to sleep at night, but now, with Bucky filling up the empty space with his presence, lighting the room with his smile, Steve thought that maybe...

_Maybe._

Bucky ran his finger along the spines of the books on one of the shelves, and shot Steve a little grin. "I didn't know you were into science."

"I'm into a lot of things." Steve finally shut and locked the door, and stepped into the room. He hadn't felt this tongue-tied since a cab ride with Peggy Carter in 1943. "You, um, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'd love some water," Bucky said, but crooked his finger. "C'mere first, though."

Steve obediently went into Bucky's arms, and shuddered, all of the tension in his shoulders melting away as Bucky just rocked him in place, his heartbeat slow, comforting, a counterbalance to the rapid beating of Steve's own. 

"You've got a nice home," Bucky softly said. "Thank you for inviting me to see it."

Steve started fiddling with the bowtie at Bucky's neck, loosening it and the top button of the dress shirt. Steve knew every inch of Bucky's body. He'd had Bucky in every sexual position there was twice over, knew the little whimpering moans he made when he was too far gone for words, knew what those lips looked like when they were wrapped nice and snug around his cock; but, in this moment, everything felt different. Because he _also_ knew now what Bucky looked like first thing in the morning, his sleepy eyes and tangled hair and soft, private smile for Steve alone. He knew the width of Bucky's shoulders, how capable they were of both carrying an empire and his family's legacy and still offering a safe place for Steve to lay his head. Knew the strength in those arms, how cherished they always made Steve feel when they were wrapped around him, the way they were now. 

There was so much about each other they didn't talk about, but Steve wanted that to change. He wanted more than just the physical. He wanted more nights like their private date, sharing greasy wings and cheap beer, laughter and conversation flowing freely between them. He wanted all of Bucky, wanted to know him inside and out. Not just his body, but his mind, all of his hopes and dreams and fears.

This emotional vulnerability was new – scared and excited him in equal measure – but he embraced it. He was ready. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, slipping Bucky's jacket off those solid shoulders.

"Um..." Bucky paused, clearly thinking, then shook his head. "I've got a couple of hours of work to catch up on, but I should be free by noon. Why?"

"Well, it's not super romantic or anything, but there's this charity softball thing I promised I'd do in the afternoon, and I was thinking maybe you might wanna come? And maybe we could catch dinner after?"

A wide smile started to spread across Bucky's face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "You…are you asking me out on another date right now?"

"Yeah. I am." He pulled Bucky flush against him, parted Bucky's lips for a slow, honey-sweet kiss. Hoped Bucky could tell just how sincere he was, how much he meant this. "I don't...I won't lie," he said, when they parted. "I don't know if what I'm feeling is love. But I want the chance to find out if it is. I want the chance to get to know you, to really know you. And for you to know me. I want...I want us to be with each other. For real, not just..." He huffed out a quiet laugh. "I know how this is going to sound, but I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Bucky's lips were red and slick, his cheeks flushed pink, as he ducked his head. God, he was fucking gorgeous. "You do?" he asked, then blinked, obvious surprise flitting across his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Steve brought their foreheads together, lowered his hands to tug on Bucky's belt loops. "I'm...well." A shiver of anticipation ran down Steve's spine. He relaxed into it, settled into himself. Into this new phase of their relationship, and all of the changes and complexities that would come with it. A feeling of peace washed over him, a soothing balm to his nerves. For the first time since he'd woken up in this strange land, he was exactly where he wanted to be, and with exactly who he wanted to be with. 

"I want to be yours. _Sir_ ," he added, the word spilling forth, an offering.

Sky blue eyes darkened. "Good. That's...um...good to hear."

"I mean it." He brought Bucky's hand up to the collar, still snugly wrapped around Steve's neck. "I belong to you."

" _Jesus,_ Steve." Bucky let out a slow, shuddering breath. "You're amazing, you know that," he said, sounding stunned, and more than a little pleased. "You have to know I feel the same way."

"You do?" Somehow, Steve hadn't expected...hadn't even allowed himself to think...

"Absolutely," Bucky replied, then gave a small shrug. "I'm...not very good at this. My longest relationship before I met you was back in prep school. I'm not...everyone who meets me wants something from me, whether it's money or a favor or for me to introduce them to my father. But you...the only thing you've ever wanted from me is _me_. Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

With every word, the euphoric feeling in Steve's chest grew. Maybe they _had_ gone about this all backwards, but he couldn't find it in him to care. They were here now, both of them on the same page, both of them wanting and willing to try, and that was all that mattered. 

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Because it's – you're the same. For me, I mean. All you want from me is me. Steve Rogers."

"You're all I've wanted since the night we met," Bucky replied, then brushed his lips across Steve's. "But I'll warn you right now, just because we're seeing each other for real doesn't mean everything's going to change." He grinned, showing off the laugh lines around his mouth. "I mean, I'm still going to expect you to put out at the end of our dates."

Steve chuckled, amused and relieved. This was perfect. This was _them_. "Good, because I plan on ending every date on my knees, if you let me."

"I gotta say, sweetheart, I like your idea of romance," Bucky said, and the next kiss wasn't nearly as soft or sweet.

All of the blood in Steve's body raced due south. He was panting, his cock hard and aching, by the time Bucky let him up for air again. "I'd really like to show you my bedroom now." 

"Lead the way," Bucky said. "But I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to fuck me this time. I've missed this inside me." Bucky reached down between them to cup Steve's cock, the touch heated, even through the fabric of Steve's pants. "I want you to get me nice and ready for you with your fingers, then I want you to lay back and let me ride you until you've come inside me at least twice and we're both too exhausted to move."

"Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , me too." Steve wanted that. Wanted to take his time undressing Bucky, wanted to worship every bit of skin as it was revealed. Wanted to lay Bucky on his bed and taste him all over, wanted to relearn Bucky's body all over again, every gorgeous inch of him. Wanted to stretch Bucky open, then to slide inside him nice and slow and rock them both to orgasm, then go to sleep together, and wake up to do it all over again.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and laced their fingers together. Felt the warmth flowing from Bucky's palm to his, another offering. Another promise. "Come on."

"Gladly," Bucky said, and walked with him down the hall.

***

**Author's Note:**

> OMG CHECK OUT THE AMAZING ART [KUROZAWA46](https://kurozawa46.tumblr.com) DREW FOR THIS PART YOU GUYS: [Public Offering Art](https://963846.tumblr.com/post/173879367940/public-offering-nsfw-uncensored-ver-for%22) (NSFW warning)
> 
> Thanks to [Steph](https://stephrc79.tumblr.com) for the excellent advice and beta!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](https://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
